


I Can’t Do This

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: “I was told to take extra special care of you.” Roman replies with a slow wink.Finn blushes a dark shade of red. “Oh God," he gulps, "I’ve never done anything like this before,” he says quietly.





	I Can’t Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. Feedback is love and honest criticisms are always appreciated.
> 
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.

~*~

 

“We need to get you laid,” Sasha says yet again causing Finn to cringe at her boldness. She is such a free spirit. Of course, sex is no big deal for her. 

 

“Sasha, please, I have to finish these order forms before five o'clock so they will make the next shipment. I’m sure Mr. Helmsley has left a list of things for you to do while he’s away … back at your office … you know ... where you work … across the street …,” Finn tries to be firm. He was not very authoritative, as she well knows.

 

“Finn, seriously, I don’t know how you can be thirty-four and have never even been kissed,” she replies inspecting her cuticles. She takes her lunch breaks with him at the small family bookstore that he now owns.  She is wearing a short, tight black dress that barely covers her mid-thigh and her long-flowing purple hair is waving gracefully down her slender back. Mr. Helmsley tends to ignore Sasha’s eccentricities because he desperately wants to sleep with her. 

 

“You know why Sasha,” Finn snaps. “It was never possible before … Mother, she never,” Finn stops and clears his throat roughly. It is still so hard. Her health had been failing for years, but he had finally lost her this past winter. The pain was no less sharp, even with knowing the outcome. “..., she  _ never  _ would have approved, if she knew.”

 

“I’m sorry Finn,” Sasha says sadly reaching over and squeezing his hand on the counter top. “Being gay is not the end of the world sweetie.”

 

“It would have been,” Finn replies softly, “...  if she knew.”

 

~*~

 

Finn is just settling down with a cup of tea and a book for the evening when his phone rings, “He’ll be there within the hour,” Sasha replies to Finn’s hello.

 

“ _ Who _ ? Who'll be here in an hour? What’re you talking about Sasha?” Finn asks clearly confused. 

 

“Your date. I paid for him for the night, so enjoy,” Sasha replies saucily. He can practically hear her wink through the phone line.

 

“My  _ what _ ! Paid? Sa-Sasha, did, did you hire a  _ prostitute _ ? …,” Finn stutters and finishes with a staged whisper into the phone. There is a brisk knock at his front door. Finn gulps loudly and whispers desperately into the receiver, “I think he's here … I-I think he’s at the  _ door _ …”

 

“Wow, that's fast. Okay, just go with it and have fun. I want all the details on Monday, byyyeee!” Sasha chirps before she hangs up.

 

“No! No, Sasha, Sasha!  I can’t … hello?  _ Damn it _ !” Finn snaps throwing his cell phone onto the sofa.  There is another rapid knock at the door. Finn stands frozen staring at the old oak door and frame.  Bright blue eyes widen in fear. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair, messing the spiky brown waves even further and running his hands down his crisp polo shirt brushing out any invisible wrinkles. 

 

He hesitantly approaches the door and peaks through the peephole. He sees a vast expanse of black cotton, Finn blinks and pulls back staring at the door again.  With shaky fingers, he cautiously opens the door with the security chain still securely attached. He looks up to see who it is … and keeps looking up and up until he finally reaches the guy’s face.

 

The guy on the other side of the door is bracing his hands against the doorjamb.  He has glossy, black hair secured in a bun. He has strong, broad jaw covered with a neatly trimmed beard, full sensual mouth and mischievous gray eyes sparkled down at him. “Hey,” he drawls, “Are you Finn? I’m Roman, I believe Sasha called you about me,” he says with an easy smile.

 

Finn stares entranced at the handsome young man. “I, I, I …” he mumbled before the world blacks out.  He vaguely hears wood splintering and a crash as he crumples to the floor.

 

~*~

 

Finn’s eyes flutter open to someone wiping a cool cloth over his face. He seems to be lying … on his couch?

 

“Ya’ know, I think that’s the first time someone passed out when I greeted them,” Finn hears the tall man’s voice rumble softly over him. 

 

His eyes fly open and widen comically, “There’s, there’s been a mistake. I’m s-s-sorry to have wasted your time. I don’t know what she was thinking, but please … I …” Finn babbles.

 

“Hey, easy there, man. I’m paid either way. Whatever, it’s cool,” He replies smoothly. He suddenly looks a little nervous and rubs the back of his neck as he blushes lightly. “Sorry about your door, man.  I’ll reimburse you for any damages," he says sheepishly. Finn frantically looks over at the door, which is closed, but the safety chain hangs useless against the doorjamb. “I-I kicked the door in when you fainted. I didn’t know what was goin' on,” Roman admits quietly. 

 

Finn scrambles up and presses back into the couch. “I, I can’t do this …” his whispers nervously he rubs his hands up and downs his arms.

 

Roman takes in the man’s nervous reaction. “I’m starvin’. How 'bout you? There’s a diner over on the corner.   It's always best to make decisions on a full stomach my mom always says,” Roman winks.

 

“Uh,” Finn replies eloquently.

 

~*~

 

“Can I ask, how did you end up in this line of work?” Finn questions Roman as he picks at his French fries and turkey club sandwich. 

 

Roman finishes chewing the large bite of his burger he took and swallows some of his soda before he replies. “I blew out my knee in my junior year at Georgia Tech, fourth quarter at the semi-finals. The school pulled my football scholarship.   I was desperate. Kinda fell into it. A buddy of mine, Dean, ... the guy knows everybody, he hooked me up with Paige and now, this is what I do; well, until I finish my Master's that is.”

 

“You do  _ this  _ to pay for school?”  Finn clarifies in shock. “How old are you?” 

 

“Um, twenty-eight," he replies pausing before he takes another bite of his burger. 

 

"It doesn’t … I mean don’t you … How can you …," Finn tries to ask blushing dark red.

 

Roman places his half-eaten burger back on his plate, and wipes his hands with his napkin.  He watches Finn try to stumble and stammer through his questions, reaching for his drink and sips thoughtfully before answering, "The money’s good. I’m a guy. I like sex. It works out,” he answers with a smirk and a shrug.

 

“Do you only sleep with men?” Finn asks quickly.  His face turns scarlet once he realizes what he had asked.  “I’m, I’m sorry Roman … I shouldn’t have … that really is none of my business.  I …. I truly am sorry,” he mumbled again. 

 

Roman takes another thoughtful sip of his soda before answering, “I’m bisexual actually.  I like having sex with me and women equally whether for work or for pleasure,” he answers honestly.

 

“You have … a partner?” Finn asks trying to be respectfully correct in his questioning.  

 

“Partners,” Roman clarifies.  “Dean, that I mentioned, and Seth are my boyfriends.  We are in an open polyamorous relationship. We all work for Paige.  On occassion, we will work with each other together or separately, and even Paige will join us sometimes,” he explains watching Finn’s complexion turn a dark, brighter red by the minute.   _ He is absolutely adorable _ , Roman thinks to himself.  He takes another sip of his drink and asks, “So, what’s your story?”

 

“Me?” Finn squeaks. “Story?  I-I don’t have a story,” Finn finishes quickly.  “Well, Sasha thinks I need to  _ get laid _ ," he responds with air quotes.   "I just, I’m not … this isn’t my thing … really.  I think. I don’t even know if I have a thing,” he finishes in a mumble.

 

“I was told to take extra special care of you.” Roman replies with a slow wink.

 

Finn blushes an even darker shade of red. “Oh God," he gulps, "I’ve never done anything like this before,” he says quietly.

 

Roman laughs, “Paid for sex or been with a guy?”

 

“Well that too, but I haven’t ... I’m not, I don’t …” Finn hisses in frustration trying to explain as he stares at his plate of food.  He folds his hands in his lap and quietly tries to explain, “My mother was very sick for a  _ very  _ long time. I took care of her. I lived in her house, day in and day out taking care of her. She never knew I was gay, and I never told her. It, it would have destroyed her, if she knew.  She was very religious … So, I just … didn’t …”

 

Roman blinks and swallows heavily. “Let me get this straight.  You mean you’ve never had sex before?”

 

Finn picks at the edge of his napkin. “No. I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never had a relationship before. I’ve never been with anyone before . Hell, I’ve never even been kissed before.”

 

“How old are you?” Roman asks quietly absently tearing at the paper placement in front of him. 

 

“Thirty-four. Why?” Finn asks glaring slightly at him.

 

Roman’s mouth drops open slightly before he clears his throat, “Well, we’re gonna have to do something about that then now aren’t we,” he purrs with a mischievous Cheshire grin.

 

~*~

 

Roman and Finn walk backed to Finn’s apartment. Finn is fidgeting nervously. “Thank you Roman. I, I … I enjoyed meeting you,” he offers his hand in friendship when they arrive at his door.

 

Roman smirks and shakes his hand but pulls Finn in, wrapping his other large hand around the base of his neck pressing his lips to Finn’s. The kiss was soft and slow. Finn stiffens in surprise but does not pull away. Roman pushes forward tracing Finn’s sealed lips with his tongue eliciting a gasp in shock. Roman pushes his tongue through Finn’s parted lips, confidently mapping and tasting the interior. Finn whimpers and sags in response. Roman wraps his strong arms around him supporting him. 

 

Finn tentatively responds in confidence to Roman's questing tongue. His body responds in kind, melting into Roman's bulky form. Roman turns and pushes Finn up against the door, wedging a knee between his thighs. Finn unconsciously grinds against Roman's thigh seeking friction.  He wraps his fingers into Roman’s shoulders and holds on.

 

Roman pulls back smiling smugly, “Key?”

 

Finn tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" he blinks licking his lips.  Roman fishes in the pocket of Finn's coat and pulls out the keys handing them back to Finn who selects the correct one for Roman who unlocks the door and pushes them through spinning Finn back around and up against the back of the door again. Kissing and biting his neck, “Fuck your mouth … it’s a sin, a fucking  _ sin, _ ” he groans pulling at Finn’s shirt so he can run his fingers over the soft, warm skin beneath.

 

Finn mewls in response riding Roman’s thigh that he had pressed back into place. “P-pl-please Roman,” he whines as the intense feelings of wanton lust and desire spiraling throughout his body.

 

Roman manhandles him around so his back is against the wall and Finn is in front of him. He pushes Finn’s coat off. Finn’s white, starched Oxford is rumpled and has a few buttons undone near his throat.  One shirttail is hanging out from where Roman's nimble, wandering fingers. His wavy locks are in a sexy, dark, mess. Large, impossibly wide eyes stare with want and fear. 

 

Roman caresses his swollen, puffy bottom lip with his thumb, “These will look so pretty stretched around my cock.” Finn shivers and sways into Roman’s sure touch with a needy gasp.  “Kneel,” Roman orders, and Finn complies without thought. “Remove my belt and open my jeans.” Finn completes his task. “We’ll go slow baby boy, since you’re new to this. If you want me to stop, you say ‘Red’ okay?” Finn nods numbly.

 

“Take me out Finn.” Finn tugs and pulls Roman’s jeans and boxers down.  He gently strokes Roman’s erection. 

 

“Now, I want you to lick it, kiss it, and suck it. I’m gonna hold your head and fuck your mouth, not hard. If it’s too much, you tap my hip. Got it?” Finn swallows loudly and nods, eyes widening and taking in the size of Roman's cock. “Go on baby boy," he encourages, "just watch your teeth.”

 

Finn licks his kiss-swollen lips and tentatively licked the head. It was tangy, salty and tastes of Roman.  _ What was wrong with him? _ He never does things like this. This was not him. And yet, here he was. He just wanted to roll over and expose himself. Allow, Roman to do with him what he will. It was thrilling and exhilarating. All the responsibility and decisions were taken from him.  He could just feel, touch and enjoy.

 

Finn licks and sucks as instructed. He takes Roman's cock as far into his mouth as he can, gagging slightly. He wraps his hand around the base. It is thick, long, and delicious. Finn works his hand in counter to his mouth. He watched porn once a long time ago. The woman had done this to the man and he seemed to enjoy it. Based on Roman’s swearing, panting and groaning, he did too. One of Roman’s large hands slammed down on the door causing it to shake and creak with the force of it.

 

He wraps his fingers in Finn’s wavy locks and works Finn's mouth harder and faster over his straining cock. “Fuck. Yeah take it. So good. What a good little cocksucker you are ... Fuck.” On and on the litany of filth cascaded from Roman’s sinful lips. Finn whines in response as he takes it, gagging, willingly open, safe, eyes watering, teetering between pain and pleasure until …

 

“ _ Finn _ ,” Roman roars before he explodes down Finn’s willing orifice, the white noise blazes bright and hot behind Finn’s eyes as he comes untouched.

 

~*~

Finn is not entirely sure how he and Roman end up in his shower but Roman is washing him off and cleaning away the results of their activities. He pulls Finn along with him to the bedroom where he dries him and lays him out on the bed, limp and sated. 

 

Roman reaches for his jeans and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. Finn’s hand stills him, “I, I want to feel you Roman. Can I? If this is all I ever have, I want to know how it feels. Will you let me? I understand if you don’t want to. I-I mean you don’t know me …”

 

Roman blinks, “Um, I, I don’t have anything. I’m tested regularly. But, yeah, yeah if that’s what you want. Roll over for me baby boy,” Finn complies as instructed and waits; tense, nervous and excited.

 

Then, Roman kisses him; slow, metered, sweet kisses and caresses along his back and downwards. “You are such a treasure. How did I get so lucky to find you?” Roman murmurs in awe throughout his ministrations. He reaches Finn’s lower back and licked the top of his crack, presses sucking kisses along each of his pert, plump cheeks. 

 

Finn squirms, presses and moans under Roman, “Oh God!” he exclaims pushing back when he feels the flat of Roman’s tongue running up the length of his crack wiggling at his entrance. 

 

Roman covers his fingers with some lube. “On your knees, hold the headboard.” He caresses the opening and tuts softly at Finn’s noises of discomfort at the cold, wetness. Roman stretches and scissors the opening, cooing soothingly at Finn’s whimpers. Finn was feeling full and exposed in this position until Roman touches something deep inside him. 

 

“ _ Roman _ ,” he cries out arching and pushes back seeking more of the glorious contact. Roman lays over his back nuzzling Finn’s temple. Finn can feel the wide, blunt tip of Roman’s cock catching at the widened rim. “You ready,” he purred as he pushes in. 

Finn cries out sharply and bites his lip to hold it in. He knew it was going to hurt, but Roman was huge.  _ Relax, relax, relax _ . “Oh! Roman … too much.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Roman pants in his ear.

 

“No, no, just give me a minute.  Roman, I,” Finn gasps as Roman adjusts himself.  The bulbous head of his cock grazing Finn's prostate causing pleasure to shatter through his body. “Ahhhh! Do, do, do that again?”

 

“Fuck,” Roman growls. “So pretty .... Look at you just sucking me back in. Want it so bad don’t you baby boy,” Roman murmurs jacking his hips in and out faster and harder. 

Finn white knuckled the headboard and holds on as Roman pounds into him, whining, mewling and responding to the filth Roman spews. He is in heaven. 

 

“Roman, Roman, wanna see you … please. Gotta, gotta come.  Oh  _ GoodGodinheaven …  _ gotta come. Wanna see, please …” Roman pulls out sharply and Finn cries, “No!” before his worldview spins and he is on his back with Roman pushing back in.  Finn runs his hands up Roman’s rippling muscled back, arms and chest, etched from hard work and sweat. Inky strands are working their way loose from Roman’s bun and Finn maneuvers his fingers to remove the band.  Roman’s glorious mane of dark waves fall down and curtain the two in a dark cocoon. “So beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” Finn whispers gentling stroking his fingers down Roman’s cheek. Roman whines and nuzzles Finn’s hand as he caresses his cheek. Finn shivers as Roman’s rough beard tingles against his skin.  

 

_ What was it about him? _ Finn was a john, nothing more, but that was so not true. Roman wants more, so much more of him, with him, from him.  Roman grabs Finn’s hair and pulls his head back as he buries himself into the crook of his neck, his other hand twists in the sheets, balancing and securing his position as he pounds mercilessly into Finn seeking relief. “My baby boy,” he growls before he bites down on Finn's sweat-slicked shoulder releasing with a howl. 

 

“Yours …” Finn whimpers before he blacks out, coming hard and fast against Roman’s stomach.

 

When Finn comes back to himself, Roman is licking and kissing the bite mark he had left. He is still inside Finn, softening but twitching while he comes back down. Finn strokes his back and nuzzles his ear. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

Roman pulls back and looks at him, stroking his bruised bottom lip with his thumb again. “I don’t want to go,” he replies honestly.   He does not know this guy from a hole in the wall, but there is just something about him. Finn easily nuzzles into the hand that cradles his face. Roman can feel Finn's delicate fingers lazily tracing patterns at his hip and back. The answer is so clear. 

 

Could he ask that of Finn or would he even be interested?  _ I wonder if they would mind _ ?  “Dean and Seth are gonna love you,” he says softly with the goofiest grin.

 

~*~

 


End file.
